


Rules In Surviving The Supernatural

by Wayward_Winchester_Warrior (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are assholes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Childhood Trauma, Crowley Is The Best Fiend, Crowley is the Best Friend, Dean Does Not Understand His Feelings, Dean Shouldn't Be Near Ancient Things Without Castiel In The Room, Dean is a Bad Influence, Demons are dicks, Dimension Travel, Does Not Follow Much Of The Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Multi, Myths and Legends are Alive, Nephilim, Pagan Gods, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is a Saint, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester_Warrior
Summary: Sam could only groan in annoyance as his beloved brother Dean decided to do something he isn't supposed to which is reading an ancient scripture out loud...Fate sure is laughing her ass off at them.





	1. Vlog Entry: Our Story Begins Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Rule No. 1
> 
>  
> 
> If there's one thing a person needs to know and absolutely follow when he or she is with the Winchester brothers is that you should NEVER let Dean near ancient things without a responsible adult.
> 
> Namely, Castiel.

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> **Vlog Entry: So Our Story Starts With This... Part One**
> 
> _Hello there people watching this or someone that's a snopper and didn't have anything better to do than look around my laptop and saw this or this is me...you that got amnesia and wanted our memories back or some sort of jump start. I'm not exactly suppose to tell you anything much less record this on a device that can cause mass hysteria but being the rebel that I am, I still did it._
> 
>  
> 
> _Because we wouldn't be us or me if we or I didn't rebel._
> 
>  
> 
> _Let's begin with something simple, something that's hard to believe but I'm telling you the truth._
> 
>  
> 
> _My name is Liliana Gabrielle San Diego, I'm exactly twenty-one years old that was born on the 24th of June at 6:51 AM, born in a tropical country called the Philippines and to sum my life, it's mundane and hellish filled with drama and angst at every corner that would make those TV drama series pale in comparison to my life story. I have two siblings who mean a lot to me and my Mother, I wouldn't consider my Father as part of my family since he-... Well, enough of that._
> 
>  
> 
> _My current occupation... A hunter._
> 
>  
> 
> _The story begins with a certain older brother not listening to his younger brother about a scripture that needs supervision._
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

There are times when Sam Winchester will not follow his brother and there are times when he does, and when he usually does it spells trouble that makes Gabriel laugh his ass off when the two unkillable hunters are stuck in a very compromising situation and one of them happens to be related to Dean and his goddamn childish yearning for reading things that need adult supervision so that they'll live but sadly this was a case that relates to Dean's bad habit.

 

The chair that used to be sat on by his brother laid vacant before his very eyes.

 

 

"Damn it, Dean!"

 

 

 

 **To Be Continued....**  


	2. Vlog Entry: Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule No.2
> 
> When you find yourself in a situation that says 'OH SHIT I'M SCREWED!' with all the letters capitalize, do yourself a favour and don't panic, it's just going to be painful if you do.

 

 

 

 

 

>  **Vlog Entry: Invasion**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Vlog Entry: Invasion**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Hello there snooper, so here I am telling you one of my many stories that seems so boring but I promise you that this story isn't boring as my first, I won't even sugarcoat it since it really made me weary up until today._
> 
>  
> 
>  _This is one of those moments where you think so hard you get very emotional and sappy then you think of all your mistakes leading you down a pessimistic road of rock music..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _One moment you're you then the next, you're not._
> 
>  
> 
>  _When you wake up, you feel like you're weighed down by some sort invisible of force that you had to groan since it's a bit of a bitch but wouldn't you feel very pissed since one moment you were asleep, in your bed and you then you wake up looking at your reflection and seeing someone else's?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Hell..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

The routine was fairly simple, wake up at the crack of dawn, go to the bathroom then do my business, change into my jogging gear and jog for approximately two hours then an hour for other exercises like push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, planking, and whatnot. I am a person of habit so it baffles my family when I woke up around nine in the weekend, screaming to the high heavens.

 

 _"What the actual fuck?!"_ My reflection or this American neanderthal.  _"What are you doing in my body?!"_ His voice is actually giving me a headache. "Your body? This is  _my_ body." I emphasized as I pointed at my boobs and glasses-ed-self. He gave me this cold as ice yet burning like hell like glare that I almost felt terrified of my own reflection but I steeled my nerves and gave a glare.  _"This is too fucking weird, where the hell am I?"_ Rude. Crude and should I say... Loud.

 

"Well, Princess, you are currently in my bathroom, at a two storey house that's located in the Pearl Orient of the Seas called the Philippines and the current year is April 3 in the spectacular year of 2018."  _What. The. Fuck..._

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _His name is Dean, Dean fucking Winchester of Supernatural._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Don't believe me, it's alright because I can hardly believe it myself._
> 
>  
> 
>  _I've read about fanfictions that likes to go beyond the norm where a main character goes into their dimension, which is really stupid if you ask me, help the boys and eventually defying all sorts of nature by evidently avoiding being called a Mary Sue or Gary Stu then the chessy cliché kicks in the end where the main ship or ships sail then the main character ends up with one of them, sometimes both or in a big harem of sorts._
> 
>  
> 
>  _But let's face the facts._
> 
>  
> 
>  _This isn't a fanfiction, this is my life and it was being invaded by a fictional character who is currently bitching about Fate being the worst type of bitch that was ever introduced to him._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 _"Let me get this straight, I'm in another dimension where this time that the goddamn book became a hit fucking TV series that millions of people watch for their viewing pleasure?"_ I could really taste the displeasure that the elder Winchester had at the fact his life was sensationalized and if I were in his shoes then, of course, I'd be pissed too. "That's the long story shortened. You're a famous figure." Then I could feel my head being cracked open with the high pitched curses ranging from  _'Fuck' 'Shit'_ and made up curses that surely would've made my Mom blush.

 

 _"Lil, are you alright in there?"_ MOM. I groaned holding my head.

 

This was not my day.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _It wasn't all that bad._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Nope... Not at all._
> 
>  
> 
>  _NOT.AT.ALL_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Because it's hella worse!_
> 
>  
> 
>  _The guy was obscene, crude, veggie-hating, bad habit and all sorts of things my Mother told me to stay away from. Dean was this guy who is like a coke bottle, bottling all sorts of emotions up and once he gets shaken by dropping or bumping, the pressure inside was building up then next thing you know he was just boom. I was in the middle of this emotional twister._
> 
>  
> 
>  _And I'm very affected._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

When I read those fanfictions about the main character having this chance encounter or divine intervention like epiphany happening to them it happens for the better or worse but this is just impossible and here I thought Sam had issues...

 

Oh no.

 

This elder Winchester was his own drama fest.

 

 

 _"Liliana, do you have something like a nickname?"_ Dean decided that the best way, for now, was not to panic since his earlier actions caused me to have a bloody nose. "Lil or Ana..." To save me from despair, Mom concluded that I was sick and let me stay in bed so for now, I'm safe talking to thin air.

 

I'm not crazy!

 

..... Fuck, maybe I am.

 

 _"You have more internal monologue than those villains you see in comic books."_ I rolled my eyes as I sat up since laying down won't do me some good. 

 

In which I had nothing better to do then let the person inside my head watch the first Season of the show dedicated to his life.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
